1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to medical methods and devices; and, in particular, to methods and devices for transiently and partially occluding the flow of the body flow in a mammal.
2. Description of Related Art
The body of a living subject contains various types of fluids, and the flow of these body fluids plays an important role in maintaining the functions and overall health of the living subject. Therefore, animal models with a controlled flow of one or more body fluids can be established, allowing for further investigation on disease mechanisms or the function of the body fluid of associated tissue(s)/organ(s). Further, it is also possible to treat diseases or disorders and/or improve the body function by controlling the flow of one or more body fluids.
For example, blood plasma carries blood cells, hormones, proteins, metabolites and other substances throughout the body, and decreased blood flow may cause ischemic tissue damage. However, controlled ischemic condition is also used to treat hypertension or increase dilative capacity. Said controlled ischemic condition could be achieved by transiently occluding and then restoring the blood flow in the blood vessel.
It is also known that the obstruction of pancreatic outflow by cellophane wrapping induces excessive islet neogenesis (also known as nesidioblastosis) that may reverse diabetes. However, this is a potentially dangerous procedure because the extent of islet neogenesis is difficult to control, and may lead to diffuse nesidioblastosis that requires near-total pancreatectomy.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a pressing need for a reliable means (e.g., devices and/or methods) that allows a better control on the flow of a body fluid within a living subject.